Question: First consider the expression for: Take the quantity of $-9$ times $x$ and add $-5$. Now select the answer that matches the following: the sum of $-7$ and the product of $-3$ and that expression
Let's break this problem into smaller and easier pieces. What is the quantity of $-9$ times $x$ $-9 \times x = \color{orange}{-9x}$ What does adding $-5$ to $-9x$ do? $-9x$ $ - 5$ What is the product of $-3$ times that expression $-3 \times (-9x - 5) = \color{orange}{-3(-9x-5)}$ What is the sum of $-7$ and $\color{orange}{-3(-9x-5)}$ $-3(-9x-5)$ $ - 7$ So the entire expression we're considering can be written as $-3(-9x-5)-7$.